Pillbox (Red Alert 2)
:For similar structures see: pillbox. The Pillbox is an Allied base defence structure consisting of a steel bunker and a machine gun turret. Pillboxes are a common sight around Allied bases during . Background Pillboxes are cheap and ideal front-line defenses against enemy infantries. Its design comes from the old pillboxes of the past. Allies decided that they would return its design to the basic, armored shelter with machine gun emplacement. Despite the great and overwhelming power of new Soviet weapons such as Apocalypse Tanks and V3 Rocket Launchers, it is proved to be a valuable asset in the face of dangerous Soviet infantry, such as the Crazy Ivans and the Psychic Corps Infantry. It's replaced by more versatile Multigunner turret in the War of the Three Powers. In-game Combined with the Allied Prism Towers and Patriot Missile Launchers, several Pillboxes could form a tough base defense system that was difficult to break. A Pillbox will remain operational even when the base power shut down (they need no external energy support, actually). Commander may need to "reassign" Pillboxes as combined assault, due to the a more mobile nature of armor, usually result in Pillbox targeting the armor first and not the infantry. Infantry assigned inside a Pillbox is immune to psychic control, save exclusive psychic attack by Yuri Prime. Supported by the likes of GI's and Guardian GI's can prove useful in holding off ground enemies especially in areas which are bottlenecks. However, Pillboxes are dedicated anti-infantry defenses, although quite durable, Soviet Rhino Tanks and Yuri Lasher Tanks can still destroy them if attacking in groups. Apocalypse Tanks, with their signature superior firepower, can dismantle multiple Pillboxes in very short order. Regardless, Pillboxes are often good early on, as their armor and armaments are sufficient to hold off a single Rhino Tank and win, and even a second one, provided the commander repairs the pillbox engaged in battle and Rhino Tanks not attacking it simultaneously. They are also helpless alone against artillery or aerial units and cannot shoot through walls. Pillboxes have a high rate of fire and a decent range, which makes them an ideal deterrent for Crazy Ivans or Terrorists (which have extremely low health). Pillboxes are very useful for distracting AI's Tesla tanks or Apocalypses from attacking other defenses; therefore, one can defend Patriot missiles and Prism Towers by placing them within range of Pillboxes. But make sure Pillboxes are placed within range of Patriot missiles, because Pillboxes are unable to target air units (or at least in range of an IFV). Build these structures first at early levels, as they are one of the Allies' main ground defenses. They are also one of the cheapest and most common defensive structure available, which makes them a good initial investment. Gallery File:Pillbox_animation_1.gif|Buildup animation File:RA2_Pillbox_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text File:RA2_Pillbox_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text File:RA2_Pillbox_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text File:RA2_Beta_Pillbox_Icons.png|Beta icon Pillbox in Snow Theater.jpg|in snow theater See also Internal * Sentry Gun (Red Alert 2), Soviets counterpart External * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pillbox_(military)